La Luna y la Serpiente
by Dryadeh
Summary: De como una Serpiente descubrió las virtudes de la Luna. Luna&Theodore. Para Retos a la Carta. Completa.
1. De Bullebys y otras rarezas

Esta es la primera de las siete viñetas de la Tabla de Virtudes de Retos a la Carta que estoy completando sobre la pareja _Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott_. Desde que insinué esta pareja en L&T me he quedado con ganas de escribir sobre ella. Mi primer intento :) Por el momento tengo dos viñetas escritas, pero confio que al publicarlas en serio me obligaré a escribir más a menudo. A ver qué os parecen.

**Disclaimer**: ni los personajes, ni Hogwarts, ni sus materias, ni tradiciones me pertenecen, sólo la trama. Si lo hicieran, Luna sería mi hija adoptiva y la achucharía todos los días.**

* * *

**

**#o1. Caridad**

_"De __Bullebys__ y otras rarezas"_

Theodore Nott era un chico tranquilo. No se metía en problemas, ni suyos ni ajenos, y no obstante conocía los trapos sucios de medio Slytherin. Escuchaba más que hablaba y era célebre por su discreción, así que en su casa solían tenerle por un "_tío legal_". Por eso, solían pasar por alto sus rarezas. Rarezas como no meterse con los impuros, no odiar a los Gryffindor y no considerar su obligación asustar un poco a los alumnos de primero –"_ya sabes, alguien tiene que hacerlo_" decía Draco Malfoy a menudo-.

En cambio, para los Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood no tenía rarezas. _Era_ una rareza. No se podía negar que cuando menos, Lunática Lovegood era diferente. Para empezar llevaba un hortera collar de corchos que despedía un leve olor a cerveza de mantequilla a su paso. Lucía unos pendientes de rábanos habitualmente -aunque los alternaba con otros tipos de tubérculos – y solía colocarse la varita detrás de la oreja y pasarse horas buscándola por cualquier rincón de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw pensando que la había perdido. Pero su rareza no se limitaba a su aspecto físico, no, porque Luna solía creer en las cosas más extrañas. En polillas invisibles, snorckacks o pumpikers.

Y no, nadie aparte de ella parecía saber qué demonios eran esos bichitos.

Eso la hacía blanco de numerosas burlas y malas pasadas, la mayor parte de ellas a cuenta de Slytherins.

Theodore por su parte, había visto a Draco Malfoy y su pandilla aterrorizar y extorsionar a muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, y aunque no le gustaba que lo hicieran, nunca se había metido en ello. Pero ese día las cosas fueran diferentes, _raras_.

Theo caminaba por uno de los corredores de Hogwarts cuando vio a Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle al fondo del pasillo, acorralando a un Hufflepuff de segundo. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y continuó andando lentamente. No estaba lo suficiente cerca para escuchar lo que Malfoy le había dicho al pobre niño, pero la respuesta que éste le dio no debió gustarle porque Crabbe empujó al Hufflepuff tirándolo al suelo de espaldas.

En ese momento, por el pasillo que estaba a la izquierda del grupo, una muchacha desgarbada con una larga cabellera rubia y un libro enorme en los brazos apareció y contempló la escena con sus saltones ojos azules, sorprendida. Observó a los tres Slytherins, al niño tirado en el suelo y después sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Qué haces ahí¿Te ha tirado un _Snydanpú_?–preguntó al pequeño Hufflepuff con interés. El niño trató de incorporarse a toda velocidad, pero Luna se agachó, posó el libro en el suelo y se tumbó boca arriba junto a él -¿Buscas _Bullebys_? –susurró emocionada observando el techo atentamente.

El niño Hufflepuff, aprovechó la confusión de los Slytherin para ponerse en pie y escapar por el pasillo por el que la Ravenclaw había aparecido a toda velocidad. Draco Malfoy no hizo ademán de seguirlo, sino que se quedó mirando a la recién llegada como si tuviera alucinaciones. Miró a Crabbe y Goyle, miró a Luna y luego se echó a reír. Crabbe y Goyle le imitaron en el acto, y Theodore sintió una punzada de irritación en el pecho, previendo lo que se avecinaba.

-Joder, Lovegood, estás pirada –dijo Malfoy sonriendo, sin duda se estaba divirtiendo –A ti y al loco de tu padre deberían internaros en San Mungo.

Pero Luna no dio muestras de haberle oído y continuó mirando el techo mientras tarareaba en voz muy baja algún cantico, posiblemente para atraer a los _Bullebys_.

-¿Qué coño haces, Lunática? –preguntó el rubio, menos sonriente al darse cuenta de que la chica lo ignoraba.

-Llamo a los Bullebys –explicó ella con paciencia como si Malfoy tuviera tres años.

-¿Y qué mierdas son los Bullebys?¿Duendes irlandeses que te dicen que quemes cosas? Cualquier día le prenderás fuego al colegio –se mofó y Crabbe y Goyle rieron estruendosamente.

Theo llegó en ese momento hasta el grupo y se abrió paso hasta la Ravenclaw con expresión seria. Miró a los tres Slytherin sobriamente y habló.

-¿No sabes lo que son los Bullebys, Malfoy? –preguntó tranquilamente, y estaba tan serio, que el rubio pareció dudar -¿Acaso no los ves? –continuó sin darle tiempo a responder y miró seriamente el punto del techo que Luna Lovegood había estado mirando –Están ahí.

Malfoy titubeó un poco tratando de disimular su desconcierto y miró al techo fugazmente.

-¿Vosotros los veis? –preguntó con fastidio, dirigiéndose a sus dos perros guardianes. Crabbe y Goyle negaron con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba con expresión bobalicona. Incómodo, Malfoy miró a Theodore Nott. No es que pudiera fiarse demasiado de la inteligencia de Crabbe y Goyle, y Nott nunca bromeaba, pero aún así, tenía la inquietante sensación de que se estaba quedando con él.

-Vámonos –siseó irritado y se dio media vuelta, seguido de inmediato de sus dos corpulentos amigos. Theodore esperó quieto y silencioso a que los Slytherins desaparecieran al fondo el pasillo y después se volvió hacia la muchacha, que se había incorporado y lo miraba fijamente como si pudiera leer sus sueños y anhelos con esos ojos increíblemente azules. Theodore se sintió algo incómodo por el escrutinio y tendió su mano a la chica. Luna la observó unos instantes como si fuera un objeto no identificado y finalmente la tomó, sonriendo con dulzura. Theodore tuvo una sensación extraña cuando Luna soltó su mano después de que la ayudara a ponerse en pie.

-Escucha –le dijo –será mejor que evites a Malfoy y su pandilla en la medida de lo posible. Procura no ir sola por los pasillos por los que no suele haber gente y si les ves molestando a otros, no te metas.

Aunque Theodore no solía intervenir cuando Malfoy torturaba al niño, sangre sucia o Gryffindor de turno, había tomado la costumbre de aconsejar a sus víctimas para que esas situaciones no volvieran a repetirse. Enfrentándose a Malfoy y compañía no ganarían nada, así que lo mejor que podían hacer era evitar encontrárselos.

Pero Luna no asintió asustadamente y le dio las gracias como hacían todos, sino que le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-¿Por qué? –repitió Theodore sorprendido –porque entonces irán a por ti, como han hecho hoy.

-Lo sé –Luna sonrió enigmáticamente –pero a mí no me importa.

Y sin decir más, canturreó un "_Adiós, __Theodore__Nott__"_ y se alejó trotando por el pasillo, al ritmo de una melodía que sólo ella parecía escuchar.

* * *

_Eso es todo¿opiniones?¿hortalizas?¿muérdago?_

_Feliz Navidad,_

**Dry**


	2. Los snorcram no existen

**# 2. Pureza**

_Los snorcram no existen_

Aunque pudiera parecerlo desde fuera, Theodore Nott no estaba espiando a Lunática Lovegood. En absoluto. Simplemente la estaba observando sin que ella lo supiera, lo cual era algo completamente diferente.

Vale, tal vez que estuviera oculto tras uno de los enormes árboles de Navidad que el guardabosques había plantado en el hall pudiera dar que pensar, pero aún así, aquello no era lo que parecía. O sí, pero tenía una explicación.

Luna Lovegood le intrigaba. Él era considerado diferente en Slytherin, pero lo de Lovegood no tenía comparación con nadie que Theo hubiera visto. No le importaba en absoluto lo que los demás pensaran de ella, sino no iría por ahí con ese collar de corchos y esos pendientes de…¿era muérdago eso que colgaba de sus orejas?, de hecho, sí.

Salía del Gran Comedor tras un grupo de chicas de su casa, distraída, pasando con entusiasmo las hojas de un libro de desgastado cuero granate que era casi tan grande como ella. En la cabeza, entre el largo y despeinado pelo rubio, una diadema con cuernos de reno se sostenía precariamente, iluminándose cada vez que ella se detenía o se ponía en marcha.

Theodore vio cómo Lovegood se detenía, cerraba a su libro y miraba a las chicas que caminaban delante de ella, que se habían detenido sumidas en su conversación. Desde su posición, le llegaban retazos de sus palabras.

-…cumpleaños de Cho y todavía no sabemos qué regalarle –decía una chica de pelo rizado que si Theo no se equivocaba, se llamaba Marietta Edgecombe.

-¿Qué tal una túnica de gala? –sugirió otra.

-Túnicas de gala no, Julia, ya sabes que le recuerdan a Cedric –apuntó una tercera, y las cuatro chicas se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Luna abrazó su libro y se acercó al grupito.

-¿Y un…

-Yo sé qué podéis comprarle –dijo Luna asintiendo suavemente. Las cuatro chicas la miraron como si acabara de brotar del suelo y mostraron una expresión escéptica.

-¿El qué? –dijo la cuarta chica con hostilidad, una rubia larguilucha -¿un puniper de esos?

Julia y la morena que tenía al lado se echaron a reír por lo bajo, pero Marietta golpeó en el hombro a la que había hablado y se volvió hacia Luna con expresión amable.

-Te lo agradecemos, Lovegood, pero no creo que puedas ayudarnos –dijo educadamente.

-Déjala hablar –sugirió Julia aunque sonreía irónicamente –tal vez pueda darnos alguna idea.

Luna sonrió dulcemente y se acercó un poco más a ellas, y Theodore se dio cuenta con fría ira, de que la tal Julia sólo pretendía reírse de ella. Se aplastó un poco más contra el árbol para poder escuchar mejor, irritándose cuando las ramas del abeto le arañaron una mejilla.

-El otro día la vi en la biblioteca, fue a pedir _Las mil y una noches_ y se puso muy triste cuando Madame Pince le dijo que no lo tenían en Hogwarts –explicó Luna.

-¿_Las mil y una noches_? –repitió una de las Ravenclaw desconcertada.

-Es un cuento muggle –apuntó la rubia larguilucha mirando a Luna con otros ojos.

-¿Ese cuento que su abuela Mai le leía? –preguntó Marietta con aire pensativo e incómodo –Creo que le gustaría –se tocó los labios dubitativa y miró a Luna con agradecimiento -¿Sabes? Pienso que es el regalo perfecto, gracias, Luna.

Luna se limitó a hacer su sonrisa más amplía. Porque no la había llamado Lunática, ni Lovegood como hacía en las reuniones del ED, sino simplemente Luna.

-Bueno –la tal Julia parecía incómoda y Theo dedujo que se sentía avergonzada por haberse reído inicialmente de Luna, pero a él le seguía cayendo mal –tenemos que irnos, gracias.

-Adiós –respondió Luna despidiéndolas con una mano, mientras las cuatro chicas se alejaban hablando por lo bajo. Volvió a abrir su enorme libro y Theo decidió que ya era hora de dejar de comportarse como un acechador y regresar a su sala común, pero justo en ese momento, otro Ravenclaw salió del gran comedor y avanzó hacia Luna. Pasó por su lado y en un movimiento rápido y fluído le quitó la diadema de cuernos de reno y se la puso sobre el pelo castaño y abultado. Theodore frunció el ceño.

-Ey, Lunática –dijo el chico sonriendo mientras agitaba la cabeza iluminando los cuernos -¿de qué son estos cuernos¿De Snorcram?

Luna negó con la cabeza con aire indulgente y parpadeó, ocultando fugazmente el resplandor de sus ojos azul cielo.

-Todo el mundo sabe que los Snorcram no existen, Terry –replicó ella con paciencia–son cuernos de reno.

-Oh, vaya –el chico se encogió de hombros decepcionado hasta que vio a un puñado de alumnos de su casa atravesando el hall -¡Eh, tíos¡Mirad lo que he encontrado! –exclamó y se alejó corriendo para reunirse con sus amigos.

Para entonces, Theo ya estaba lo suficientemente cabreado –algo inusual en él -como para salir de su refugio tras el árbol. ¿Quién se creía ese tal Boot para quitarle su diadema a Lovegood y largarse con ella?

-Lovegood –dijo con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Luna se volvió hacia él y pestañeó un par de veces como si estuviera enfocándole.

-Hola, Theodore Nott –le saludó amablemente.

-Boot se ha llevado tu diadema –replicó y acto seguido se sintió estúpido. Luna ya conocía ese hecho.

-No pasa nada –suspiró ella observando los cuernos iluminados de su diadema desapareciendo con Boot y sus amigos al fondo del pasillo.

Theodore se sintió incómodo. ¿Es que a Luna Lovegood le gustaba ese payaso?

-¿Te da igual? –preguntó con prudencia.

-Ya me la devolverá –le explicó Luna volviendo a sus ojos hacia él –a mí no me importa que se la quede si eso le hace feliz.

El Slytherin sintió un peso en su estómago. A Luna Lovegood le gustaba ese Ravenclaw ladrón.

-La gente se lleva mis cosas a menudo –continuó la chica –creo que les resulta divertido y yo quiero que se diviertan. Además, al final siempre me las devuelven.

Theodore miró a la muchacha y se preguntó si era posible que existiera alguien tan inocente y tan buena. ¿No se daba cuenta de que la gente se aprovechaba de ella¿Qué se divertían a su costa¿Qué le faltaban al respeto al llevarse así sus cosas?

Tal vez sí lo hacía, pensó Theodore, tal vez sí se daba cuenta de todo. Pero realmente no le importaba, no porque le gustara Boot o ningún otro, sino porque realmente quería que el mundo se divirtiera, aunque fuera a costa de ella. Porque no le importaba escuchar como se reían de ella, mientras rieran.

Y Theodore, acostumbrado a convivir con los astutos y ambiciosos, con los capaces de todo por el interés propio, no era capaz de concebir semejante bondad en una persona.

-Por cierto –dijo ella sacándole de sus pensamientos -¿Qué hacías escondido detrás de ese árbol?

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, incómodo. Pensaba que nadie le había visto, mucho menos Luna.

-Bueno… -carraspeó y abrió la boca para darle alguna excusa, pero ella le interrumpió.

-¿Buscabas Elzohairs? –le preguntó maravillada con una expresión de felicidad tal, que Theodore se sintió extraño.

-Pues…-dio una pequeña patada a una piedra imaginaria y se irguió –sí –mintió.

Luna abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Me avisarás si encuentras alguno?

-Sí –repitió él. ¿Qué podía decir?

Luna le miró a los ojos y sonrió suavemente. Se acercó a él y el olor a cerveza de mantequilla y muérdago inundó el olfato de Theodore. Después, se puso de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla, breve pero firmemente.

-Gracias, Theodore Nott –dijo apartándose -Feliz Navidad.

Ella se marchó abrazando su libro y Theodore se llevó una mano al lugar donde ella le había besado. Y deseó que le llamara Theo, solamente Theo. Como nadie aún lo había hecho.

* * *

_Aquí estoy con la siguiente viñeta, como ya dije, serán 7, una para cada virtud :) A mí no me acaba de convencer pero bueno, es lo que ha salido ;) Muchisimas gracias por la acogida de la viñeta anterior y feliz año para todos/as :D_

Con cariño, **Dry**!


	3. Millbeuns al atardecer

**#03. Paciencia**

_Millbeuns al amanecer_

A Theodore no le gustaba leer en su Sala Común o en la biblioteca. Tenía problemas para concentrarse en la lectura con el ir y venir de Slytherins en su sala común o de estudiantes histéricos en la biblioteca. Únicamente le gustaba escuchar de fondo el sonido del viento silbando en su oído o el rítmico golpeteó de la lluvia contra una ventana, como si estuviera llamando con los nudillos. Así podía meterse completamente en lo que trataba de leer y olvidarse del resto. Por esa razón, cuando no hacía demasiado frío, cogía un buen libro y salía a los terrenos de Hogwarts a leer durante horas, hasta perder por completo la noción del tiempo.

Por eso, embaucado y hechizado por un libro, Theodore se quedó a la sombra del nogal más tiempo del debido. El suficiente para que el sol comenzara a ocultarse bajo el lago, privándole de la luz necesaria para leer. El suficiente para que el atardecer sacara a Luna Lovegood a cumplir su misión. El suficiente para que él se la encontrara descalza y con las mangas subidas cuando regresaba a Hogwarts, aunque sólo estuvieran en Febrero.

-Hola, Theodore Nott –le saludó ella alegremente

-Hola, Lovegood –replicó y reprimió el impulso de preguntarle por qué iba descalza y con las mangas subidas porque no quería que pensara que él también la consideraba una chiflada.

-¿Regresas a la escuela? –preguntó Luna sacando algo del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Bueno, está atardeciendo.

-Lo sé –ella sonrió mirando el horizonte tomando tonos melocotón –es la mejor hora para buscar Millbeuns.

Theodore sabía que cualquier otra persona hubiera esbozado una sonrisa incómoda y hubiera puesto pies en polvorosa antes de que Lovegood le contara qué eran los Millbeuns –como sin duda iba a hacer –pero por alguna extraña razón, él quería saber qué eran.

-Millbeus –repitió él metiéndose una mano en un bolsillo con gesto sereno.

-Sí –Luna se agachó y dejó entre la hierba la piedra brillante que antes guardaba en su túnica. Era del color del oro, como una pequeña pepita –hacen madrigueras en la hierba y salen a recoger tesoros cuando anoche.

-¿Tesoros?

-Les gustan los objetos brillantes –explicó ella.

-¿Eso es oro? –inquirió Theodore frunciendo el ceño, porque después de todo, no le sorprendería demasiado que Luna fuera desperdigando oro por los terrenos, con la esperanza de que algún duendecillo lo recogiera.

-Pirita, tengo mucha –musitó alejándose unos pasos de la pepita y sentándose en la hierba –mi madre la usaba en sus experimentos.

Theodore se consideraba una persona discreta, no hacía muchas preguntas porque estaba convencido de que si alguien quería contarle algo, simplemente lo haría. Pero Luna no parecía tener intención de añadir nada más y él no quería regresar a Hogwarts.

-¿Ya no la usa? –preguntó acercándose a la chica.

-No, murió hace años –explicó ella con naturalidad, aunque Theodore se dio cuenta de que había dejado de mirar a la pepita o al horizonte anaranjado, porque sabía por propia experiencia que uno no sabía a dónde mirar cuando hablaba de la muerte de su madre. Como sabía que no había nada qué decir en estos casos, así que simplemente se sentó a su lado y esperó.

Luna le miró y parpadeó dos veces como si estuviera asombrada de que él se hubiera sentado a su lado. Después sonrió, de una manera tan tierna que a Theodore le dieron ganas de pasarse toda la vida sentado con ella, con tal de que le sonriera así.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó en voz bajita el chico.

-Esperar –murmuró Luna –esperar a que algún Millbeun aparezca a recoger su tesoro.

Theodore no dijo nada, ni tampoco intentó huir con cualquier excusa de lo que pintaba ser un largo atardecer de espera. Porque no le importaba estar allí, sentado sobre la hierba con Lunática Lovegood, esperando por todo y por nada, en silencio. Con las manos tan cerca que si alargaba los dedos seguramente podría rozarla.

Porque sabía que ningún Millbeun iba a aparecer por mucho que el brillo en los ojos azules de Luna casi le hiciera considerar por un momento su existencia. Pero podía esperar lo que ella quisiera.

Y así, sobre ellos, las sombras se alargaron y cielo se oscureció lentamente, como si alguien hubiera arrojado tinta sobre un lienzo a medio pintar. Los hombros de Luna fueron hundiéndose levemente y el brillo de esperanza comenzó a atenuarse, y Theodore se sintió incómodo por primera vez en toda una hora.

-Llevo intentándolo tres días –explicó Luna jugueteando con un mechón de pelo rubio, entristecida –aún no he visto ninguno. A lo mejor no salen a buscar tesoros si hay humanos cerca o a lo mejor no quieren mis tesoros.

Theodore la miró y sintió algo encogerse en su pecho. Sutilmente, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la deslizó por el suelo, pegado a su rodilla izquierda, la que no estaba al lado de Luna. Vislumbró el suave destello de la pirita y comprobando que Luna no miraba, agitó suavemente la varita.

-Está un poco oscuro, pero yo ya no veo la pepita –murmuró él tranquilamente. Luna alzó los ojos sorprendida, miró el lugar en el que antes había estado la piedra y después se volvio hacia a Theodore. Lo observó tan seriamente, que por un momento él estuvo convencido de que Luna se había dado cuenta de quién había "recogido" la piedra, pero luego sonrió de una manera tal que a Theodore no le importó si sabía que había sido él o no. Porque ya no estaba triste y eso era lo único que no le importaba.

-A lo mejor no recogen los tesoros si saben que estamos mirando –dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos, con voz suave.

-Tal vez –replicó Theodore serenamente-¿Volvemos a Hogwarts? –y se puso en pie. Luna le miró y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse. Su mano estaba tan fría, que Theodore no se la soltó inmediatamente, como si quisiera entibiarla un poco. Ella le sonrió y juntos empezaron a caminar hacia el colegio.

Tal vez Theodore Nott no era un Millbeun, pero en momentos como ese, por algo que francamente desconocida, le gustaría hacer a Luna Lovegood tan feliz como una de sus criaturas.

* * *

_¡Hola!  
Se me olvidó mencionar que la otra viñeta era de la virtud "Pureza". Espero que esta os haya gustado, particularmente es mi viñeta favorita :) Lamento no haber podido responder a los reviews del anterior chapter pero no tengo tiempo para nada...A ver si puedo con los de este T.T Muchas gracias por todo, preciosuras :)_

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	4. El secreto de Luna Lovegood

**# o4. Concentración**

_El secreto de Luna Lovegood_

A Theo debería haberle dado igual que Luna estuviera en la biblioteca cuando él entró. Podría haberse limitado a saludarla y pasar de largo, e incluso podría haber fingido que no la había visto, ella no se enfadaría. Pero de algún modo, sabía que no iba a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas porque lo cierto era que se alegraba de habérsela encontrado allí. Aunque probablemente eso significaría que no aprovecharía en absoluto la tarde, al menos en el sentido académico.

Tampoco se sintió mal al acercarse a su solitaria mesa, porque ella no estaba estudiando sino que leía el último ejemplar de _El quisquilloso_…del revés. A Theodore no le pasó inadvertido que las tres estudiantes de tercero que había una mesa más allá se reían por lo bajo de Luna, así que las miró fijamente hasta que se sintieron incómodas y volvieron a sus apuntes. Excesivamente irritado, dio un tirón de la silla que había frente a Luna y se sentó en ella. Luna no bajó el periódico, así que Theodore no supo si le había visto hasta que su fina voz le llegó a través del papel y la tinta.

-Hola, Theodore Nott –le saludó.

-Lovegood –replicó él relajándose un poco sobre el asiento.

-Luna, llámame Luna –dijo la Ravenclaw y bajó el periódico parar mirar al Slytherin con sus saltones ojos –a no ser que prefieras llamame Lunática.

Theodore titubeó unos instantes, analizando las implicaciones de las palabras de la chica. No le parecía que su último comentario fuera irónico y no tenía ninguna razón para decirlo con maldad. Para empezar, porque ella no tenía maldad. Así que no le quedaba otra que pensar que lo había dicho sinceramente, porque realmente no le importa que la tomaran por una chiflada.

-Yo nunca te llamaría así –declaró Theodore con cierta sequedad y volvió a tensarse en la silla.

Las pestañas prácticamente blancas de Luna se agitaron como las alas de una libélula cuando cuando le miró fijamente. Después subió el periódico y volvió a ocultarse tras él, y Theodore se preguntó si no habría sido demasiado brusco con ella. A fin de cuentas, Luna era completamente diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido y nunca se sentía seguro de sí mismo con ella. Lo cual era irritante…pero extrañamente agradable.

Esperó pacientemente durante unos segundos a que Luna dijera algo, pero parecía tan concentrada en lo que quiera que estuviera leyendo en el periódico que Theodore se preguntó si no se habría olvidado de que él estaba allí. Y pensar eso no le gustaba, así que carraspeó sonoramente, sintiéndose estúpido por llamar así su atención.

Luna bajó el periodico y Theodore pudo verle el rostro al completo por primera vez en ese día. Su finos labios sonreían dulcemente.

-¿Si?

Theodore buscó algo inteligente que decir.

-Oye, Luna¿por qué lees el periódico del revés?

Luna abrió aún más los ojos y Theodore se sintió estúpido por su ingenioso comentario.

-Sabes, Theodore Nott, eres el primero que me lo pregunta –dijo soprendida y después sonrió con indulgencia y una chispa de inteligencia en los ojos de límpido azul –normalmente fingen que no se dan cuenta o se ríen por lo bajo.

Theodore aguardó a que ella le diera una explicación, sintiéndose extrañamente halagado por las palabras de la chica.

-Lo leo así porque mi padre me envia mensajes ocultos en los crucigramas –musitó Luna con aire confidencial, inclinándose hacia él –y sólo se ven leyendo el periódico del revés.

-¿Cómo un juego? –inquirió él haciendo lo mismo. Sus rodillas se rozaron fugazmente y algo cosquilleó en el estomago de Theodore.

-No exactamente –Luna se cubrió la boca con una mano bajando aún más la voz. Theodore se aproximó aún más para oírla –se comunica así conmigo, para que no lean nuestros correos.

-¿Leer vuestros correos? –repitió Theodore frunciendo el ceño, confuso.

-¿No has oído lo de la Conspiración Roftang? –preguntó ella con aire confidencial.

-¿La Conspiración Roft…

-Chist –Luna le pusó un dedo sobre los labios y Theodore se silenció en el acto. El dedo de Luna estaba frío y Theodore sintió el impulso de presionar los labios contra él, pero se las apañó para fingir que no le importaba cuando ella lo apartó –Los aurores están en el ajo, quieren hacer caer al Ministerio y leen todos los correos que entran y salen de Hogwarts. Por eso mi padre se comunica conmigo en secreto.

-Entiendo –murmuró Theodore reprimiendo la desilusión cuando ella se apartó, sentándose de nuevo erguida en la silla.

-¿Guardarás mi secreto? –le pidió.

-Por supuesto, eso hacen los amigos.

Luna se quedó paralizada unos instantes mirándole como si hubiera dicho algo muy impactante. Después sus ojos se enturbiaron por el brillo de las lágrimas y su sonrisa se hizo muy amplía.

-¿Eres mi amigo? –repitió con una voz tan cargada de emoción que Theodore se sintió incómodo. No sabía como comportarse ante chicas que parecían a punto de llorar. Y menos ante Luna.

-Claro, si tú quieres –respondió con prudencia.

Luna apretó los labios y asintió energicamente con la cabeza como si no tuviera fuerzas para hablar. Los pendientes de rábanos se agitaron en sus pequeñas orejas y uno de ellos se enredó con un mechón de pelo. Antes de darse cuenta, la mano de Theodore estaba apartando las hebras de cabello rubio del tubérculo como si tuviera vida propia. En cuanto liberó el pendiente, Theodore apartó la mano a toda velocidad agradeciendo silenciosamente no ser de esos que se ruborizaban.

-Gracias –susurró Luna, él se limitó a hacer una mueca con la cabeza -Los amigos también se cuentan secretos¿verdad?

Theodore asintió.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a leer los mensajes de mi padre?

-No sé si debería…

-Los amigos no tienen secretos –le recordó ella con una sonrisa dulce.

Y aunque no estaba en su naturaleza ser curioso, Theodore sentía curiosidad. Más bien quería saberlo todo sobre Luna y lo que la rodeaba. Así que en silencio, recogió sus libros y se sentó junto a Luna. Ella desplegó el periódico del revés y procedió a enseñarle sus secretos.

Y Theodore olvidó que las tardes en la biblioteca alguna vez habían sido aburridas.

* * *

_Hola :)!_

_Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir hasta hoy! Espero que os haya gustado la viñeta, porque a mi particularmente cada vez me gusta más escribir sobre estos dos :) Como véis, Luna no está tan chiflada como parece y algunas cosas tienen explicación, cosa que a Theodore le encanta descubrir. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en la viñeta antreior :)_

_¿Opiniones?¿Azotes con una zarza?¿Besos? _

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


	5. A sueños y criaturas mágicas

**#5. Perseverancia**

_A sueños y criaturas mágicas_

No es que estuviera rondando los sitios por lo que solía ir Luna con la esperanza de encontrarla. Si pasaba cada día por la biblioteca y miraba hacia su mesa, o si leía cada tarde bajo ese árbol cerca del cual la encontró cazando Millbeuns, era porque le apetecía, no tenía nada que ver con Luna. Simples coincidencias.

Y la sensación de decepción y cierto vacío al no encontrarla no es que significara nada. Porque él, Theodore Nott, no estaba obsesionándose con Luna Lovegood por mucho que supiera que todos los lunes y jueves a tercera hora pasaba junto a sus clase o que sus cejas eran tan rubias que casi parecían invisibles. Tampoco es que tuviera la más mínima importancia que pensara a menudo en ella, y _eso_ que sentía no podría ser catalogado como ganas de verla. No en vano a él le gustaba estar solo, se sentía más agusto en soledad que con las personas. Sin tener que sentirse diferente por muy poco que eso le importara, sin tener que molestarse en averigüar que necesitaba cada persona de él. Pero podía –y debía –reconocerse que con Luna no se sentía así. Se sentía él, agradablemente nervioso –una sensación nueva –pero ante todo cómodo. Ávido de empaparse de su mágico mundo, tan distinto a de los demás.

Theodore era un observador, se jactaba interiormente de calar a las personas y deducir lo que pensaban con facilidad, pero con Luna no le resultaba tan sencillo. Nunca sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando parpadeaba y le miraba como si segundos atrás hubiera estado muy lejos de allí, y él acababa viéndose obligado a preguntarselo porque _deseaba_ saberlo. Y Luna siempre le sorprendía agradablemente.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, todo parecía apuntar que Luna Lovegood le gustaba. Desde luego tenía todos los síntomas.

Tal vez por eso, cuando ella pasaba puntualmente a tercera hora del lunes y jueves por delante de su clase y le saludaba –"_Adiós, Theodore Nott_" -, Theodore le susurraba que le llamara Theo, sólo Theo, demasiado suavemente para que Luna pudiera escucharle. Y el día –era un jueves, estaba seguro –que al fin logró decirlo en voz alta, cuando ella se paró, le sonrió y murmuró "_Adiós, Theo, sólo Theo_", Theodore se preguntó a qué sabrían sus labios.

Y de algún modo supo que sabrían a sueños y a criaturas mágicas.

* * *

_Esta es la viñeta más corta que he escrito, hasta el punto de ser casi un drabble, 400 palabras, pero mi inspiración estará con mi buen humor, emborrachándose en algún antro de mala muerte. En fin, muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo, de verdad, pensé que nadie leería las viñetas al ser una pareja tan rara y cada capítulo me sorprendéis. Gracias por darle una oportunidad y por tomaros la molestia de compartir vuestra opinión conmigo. Lamento no poder responderos en cada viñeta, pero sólo quedan dos más, prometo responder a todos los reviews en la última._

_Gracias._

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	6. La estela de la luna

**# o6. Desinterés**

"_La estela de la Luna"_

Ser diferente no era fácil. Theodore había notado a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts que lo más sencillo para salir bien parado era no llamar la atención, lo cual significaba confundirse con el resto, unirse a la normalidad. Las personas que no eran _normales_ nadaban contracorriente, golpeándose, sin querer, con los que sí lo eran. Y a la gente normal no solía gustarle los que no eran como ellos, porque eso les asustaba, les desconcertaba, creaba una brecha en el bucle de su rutina. Les hacía ver que había otras opciones si miraban a su alrededor y eso les daba miedo, porque era mucho más sencillo hacer lo que tantos otros hacían, seguir el mismo camino, en línea recta. Siempre en línea recta.

Pero entre esa marea que avanzaba sin salirse del sendero, una jovencita con el pelo tan largo como una banshee y tan claro como un rayo de sol, caminaba en zigzag. Giraba sobre sí misma, rodeaba a los demás, saltaba a un lado y corría por los margenes.

Theodore podía notarlo, aún cuando ella hacía cosas normales como caminar con sus compañeros hacia la siguiente clase. Porque Luna no encanjaba entre los uniformes oscuros, las lecciones cuchicheadas y los libros abiertos. Parecía perdida en otro plano, luminosa y única. Era un pie derecho en un zapato izquierdo. Y a Theodore le gustaba que lo fuera, le gusta _porque_ _lo era_, y no pensaba permitir que nadie tratara de obligarla a ser lo que no era.

Por eso, posiblemente por primera vez en su vida, Theodore sintió rabia. Luna no había pasado frente a su clase a tercera hora como hacía cada jueves y Theodore se había extrañado. Por eso había cogido el pasillo por el que siempre había aparecido Luna y lo había seguido en dirección contraria a la marea de estudiantes, escurriéndose entre los huecos y mirando a todas partes, tratando de encontrarla. La localizó, arrinconada contra la estatua de una bruja embarazada, rodeada por Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Draco estaba más cerca de ella y con un dedo tiraba de la tanza del collar de corchos de Luna, tensándolo de un modo que obligaba a la chica a inclinarse hacia él para no cortarse el cuello. El cabello de Luna caía como dos cortinas doradas ocultando su rostro, excepto sus ojos. Esos ojos tan saltones, ligeramente separados y tan límpidos como un cielo sin nubes. Y en ellos no había miedo, ni siquiera sumisión. Observaba a Draco Malfoy con una serenidad rayana en la compasión.

Pero Theodore Nott no se sentía tan sereno, de hecho, quería pegarle a alguien. A poder ser rubio, larguilucho y gilipollas.

-Eh, Malfoy –bufó acercándose.

-Nott –lo saludó el chico con un movimiento de cabeza sin dejar de sonreír con satisfacción –mira lo que hemos pescado. Dime, Lunática¿todos estos corchos son de botellas de whisky de fuego que te has bebido¿Es ese tu secreto?¿No estás pirada sino borracha?

Y se echó a reír, muy ufano por sus ingeniosos comentarios, coreados por las risas torpes y graves de Crabbe y Goyle. Theodore miró a sus tres compañeros de casa y pensó que nunca le habían parecido tan estúpidos. Bueno, Crabbe y Goyle sí, pero Malfoy no. Podía entender que se metiera con los hijos de muggles porque le habían educado para sentirse superior a ellos, incluso siendo comprensivo pasaba por alto que aterrorizara a los alumnos más pequeños, pues lo consideraba una manera de reafirmarse y demostrarle a todos su lugar en la jerarquía de Slytherin. Pero los sangre sucia podían defenderse y los pequeños crecían. Luna en cambio no pertenecía a ninguno de estos dos grupos. Su sangre no era impura ni estudiaba en los primeros cursos. Simplemente era objeto de las burlas de Malfoy porque era diferente y porque, según sospechaba Theodore, él sabía que no podía intimidarla y eso le enfurecía.

-No me gusta el whisky de fuego –repuso Luna con su vocecilla.

-¿Entonces quién es el borracho?¿tu padre? –Malfoy soltó una carcajada y tiró con más fuerza del collar de la muchacha, obligándola a inclinarse un poco más.

-Suéltala.

-¿Qué? –el chico se giró hacia Theodore que de una zancada se había plantado junto a él y le miraba friamente, sin expresión.

-Ya me has oído, he dicho que la sueltes y la dejes en paz –repitió Theodore en un tono neutro, pero matizado por una nota de acero.

Malfoy le miró con una mueca, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Theodore Nott nunca se metía en asuntos ajenos, y ni siquiera tenía asuntos propios. Todo Slytherin sabía que no se metía con nadie y que tampoco interfería cuando los demás lo hacían, simplemente se mantenía al margen. Y eso, precisamente eso, fue lo que hizo que Draco Malfoy soltara a Luna. Si cualquier otro le hubiera hablado de esa manera, posiblemente Malfoy le hubiera llenado la cara de verrugas, pero que fuera Theodore Nott lo dejó totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Qué problema tienes? –preguntó ladeando el rostro y mirando a Theodore como si quisiera entenderlo.

-Ninguno –repuso Theodore tranquilamente, cogió a Luna por una muñeca y la sacó de entre el grupo de Slytherin. Crabbe y Goyle se volvieron hacia Draco preguntándole silenciosamente qué hacer, pero el muchacho simplemente arrugó los labios y buscó a alguien nuevo a quién molestar.

-¿Por qué me has ayudado? –le preguntó Luna cuando se alejaron unos pasos –Son tus amigos.

-No son mis amigos –replicó él con indiferencia y se dio cuenta de que Luna observaba la mano con la que él la sujetaba por la muñeca, pero no la soltó. La muñeca de Luna era frágil y delgada y encajaba perfectamente en su mano. Le gustaba tenerla ahí. Del mismo modo que le gustaba que ella le mirara de esa manera, fijamente, como si no hubiera nadie más en el abarrotado pasillo.

-Eres raro, Theodore Nott –anunció ella y Theodore no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa torcida, porque la chica más peculiar del colegio lo considerara raro a él. Luna sonrió enigmáticamente como si supiera exactamente lo que Theodore estaba pensando y escurrió la muñeca entre los dedos del Slytherin. La mano de Theodore quedó colgando a su costado vacía y laxa, como si hubiera perdido su función, hasta que los dedos fríos y delgados de Luna se colaron entre los de él. Theodore los estrechó afectuosamente y ambos tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se habían detenido en medio del pasillo. Después reanudaron la marcha sin decir nada porque no hacía falta.

Y Theodore comprendió que nadar contracorriente era más fácil cuando seguía la estela de la luna.

* * *

_Hola gente!_

_Sí, he tardado siglos en actualizar pero me he tirado dos semanas enferma, así que no podía acercarme al ordenador y mi inspiración estaba demasiado drogada para hacer gran cosa xD Esta es la penúltima viñeta, Consagración -la siguiente- y finiquitamos. Espero que os haya gustado. Es sencillita, como todas xP pero me he puesto un poco profunda hablando de lo difícil que es diferente. Supongo que todos sabemos lo que es serlo, y Luna es un ejemplo de cómo serlo y no avergonzarte nunca de ello. En la diferencia está la riqueza. Para mí ser raro es ser especial. Ser normal es muy aburrido¿no:)_

_Un beso enorme para todas/os, gracias por seguirme en estas viñetitas y tenerme paciencia. Como siempre, se aceptan críticas, ropa interior y flores :)_

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


	7. Calcetines mojados y sirenas

Última viñeta.

**Recomendación musical**: _Kiss_ _me_ - Sixpence none the richer 

http // www . youtube . com/watch?vG5CWKxKMcLA (sin espacios)

**

* * *

**

**7. Consagración**

"_Calcetines mojados y sirenas"_

Theodore pasó otra página del libro y alzó los ojos hacia el lago. Luna estaba allí, con los pies descalzos y la túnica recogida por debajo de las rodillas, correteando por la orilla con un desordenado chapoteo.

_Plof, plof, plof._

De vez en cuando el sonido del agua agitada y de las gotas cayendo como rocío se mezclaban con las risitas ahogadas de Luna que aparecían espontáneamente como si se riera de cosas que sólo tenían sentido en su cabeza.

Theodore sonrió inconscientemente, mientras sus ojos seguían a la muchacha y su _plof, plof, plof_, pensando que realmente parecía estar un poco chiflada. Y se preguntó si el hecho de que eso le atrajera tanto no significaba que él también lo estaba.

-¿No vas a preguntarme qué hago? –le cuestionó ella y el chico se dio cuenta de que los chapoteos habían cesado y de que Luna le observaba fijamente. El sol la iluminaba desde atrás y su sombra temblaba sobre los brillos del agua. Una de sus pequeñas manos recogía la túnica mostrando parte de sus piernas demasiado blancas.

-¿Estás haciendo algo en concreto? –dijo él entrecerrando los ojos por culpa del sol.

-Sí –Luna asintió exageradamente y le hizo señas con una mano para que se acercara. Theodore cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la hierba, intrigado. Se levantó y se quitó los zapatos sintiendo la gravilla aplastándose contra la planta de sus pies cuando llegó a la orilla. Luna le sonreía y su pelo refulgía bajo el sol. Ahora que la luz no le cegaba, él podía ver su rostro, los ojos enormes observándole con un brillo especial.

Theodore pensó que parecía una sirena de ojos saltones atrayéndole hacia el mar.

-Vas a mojarte los calcetines –le avisó Luna, pero Theodore se limitó a encogerse de hombros y avanzó hacia la mano que ella le tendía. Los dedos de los pies se le congelaron cuando entró en el agua, pero Luna le envió una corriente cálida cuando los dedos de su mano se enlazaron con los de él.

Últimamente ella solía aparecer de la nada y sin decir palabra le tomaba la mano. A Theodore le gustaba tener su mano allí, tan pequeña, los dedos tan finos y diminutos comparados con los suyos, hasta tal punto que se sentía extraño sin ella.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó él -¿qué vamos a hacer?

Su pulgar se deslizó casi inconscientemente sobre uno de los nudillos de Luna, trazó un círculo a su alrededor y regresó a su posición original. Luna abrió los ojos como un búho observando sus manos, permaneció absorta unos segundos y después parpadeó un par de veces, recuperando la concentración.

-Vamos a espantar la mala suerte –le informó decidida.

Theodore alzó una ceja.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?

-Corriendo por la orilla –anunció Luna con una sonrisa dulce y antes de que Theodore tuviera tiempo de asimilar lo ridículo de la idea, ella echó a correr arrastrándole. La túnica de Theodore se empapó por las diminutas ondas que provocaban sus pasos acelerados y las gotas que desperdigaba cada chapoteo, y la risa alegre de Luna le impedía sentirse completamente estúpido, guiándole en la torpe carrera.

Recorrieron unos cuantos metros, venciendo la resistencia del agua, salpicándose a cada paso, hasta que Luna se detuvo tan abruptamente como si alguien la hubiera petrificado. Theodore frenó como pudo y observó totalmente desconcertado la sonrisa enigmática que la muchacha le dedicó.

-¿Sabes? Esto no espanta la mala suerte –le informó risueña.

Ésta vez Theodore alzó las dos cejas, luchando por no sentirse idiota. No entendía nada.

-Eso me parecía –murmuró con tono comedido, porque lo que para él no tenía sentido, para Luna Lovegood podía ser lógico.

-Sólo quería saber si lo harías.

Theodore guiñó un ojo –el sol le estaba molestando demasiado –y miró a Luna preguntándose si estaba riéndose de él. Después de todo le había hecho correr por la orilla del lago empapándose de paso sólo para comprobar si sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para ser capaz hacerlo. Pero no había rastro de maldad o de burla en el rostro de la muchacha, sólo un brillo extraño en los ojos que hacía que sus pupilas parecieran temblar mientras le miraba.

-¿Por qué? –murmuró ella.

-¿Por qué que?

-Por qué lo hiciste.

_Porque soy imbécil_, pensó Theodore. Pero no lo era, o sí, pero no le importaba.

Y podría haber dicho mil cosas para tratar de sentirse menos tonto, desde un _no me dio tiempo a negarme_ hasta un socorrido _no lo sé_. Pero era un tonto demasiado franco.

-Supongo que porque me gustas –reconoció sin pudor, pues tal vez era demasiado tonto para sentirlo. O simplemente estaba algo chalado.

-Oh –musitó Luna. Ni sonrojos, ni sonrisas tontas. Sólo Luna, _oh_, y una gota de agua resbalando junto a su boca. Y Theodore decidió que si había recorrido medio lago en calcetines bien se merecía un premio. Sin vergonzosos titubeos, sin saliva bajando sonoramente por su garganta, ni respiración alterada, Theodore se inclinó sobre Luna con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol. Se posó en sus labios y presionó suavemente imprimiéndolos de una pequeña dosis de humedad y calor. Contó –uno, dos, cinco y diez –y después se retiró despacio. Cuando abrió los ojos ella le miraba fijamente, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Después ocultó los labios y Theodore supo que los estaba tocando con la punta de la lengua en el interior de su boca. Luego los palpó pensativamente con la yema de dos dedos y volvió a mirar a Theo.

-Es… agradable –murmuró con su vocecita.

Una sonrisa torcida se escapó a la boca de Theodore, porque en alguna parte de él sabía que ella diría algo así. Nada de castas huidas o de manos enlazándose en su cuello.

-¿Volverás a besarme? –preguntó Luna con serena esperanza.

La sonrisa de Theodore se torció aún más, como si alguien la hubiera empujado hacia un lado.

-Cada día –prometió y se cernió sobre Luna. Y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de volver a encontrarse, ella creyó conveniente aclarar algo.

-Tú también me gustas, mucho –explicó tan rápido que todo sonó como una única palabra. Theo sonrió sobre su boca y supo que Luna no había hablado tan deprisa por vergüenza sino porque quería que la besara _ya,_ a juzgar por la rígida inmovilidad con la que de puntillas le aguardaba. Sin esperar más, Theodore la besó en los labios, acunando su pequeño rostro entre las manos como si fuera la más hermosa de las sirenas. Y cuando ella abrió la boca con la misma serena curiosidad con que hacía todo y la lengua de Theodore recorrió el interior de sus labios, descubrió que como había imaginado Luna Lovegood sabía a sueños y a criaturas mágicas.

Y muy probablemente, cualquier le diría que los sueños no tenían sabor y que nadie iba por ahí lamiendo a snorckarks de cuernos arrugados para saber que gusto tendrían, pero a Theodore Nott no le importaba.

Porque a fin de cuentas, todos estamos un poco _locos_.

* * *

_Sí, es la última viñeta y me ha quedado rara. Pero como los protagonistas son rarezas a su manera, supongo que eso no es del todo malo. No sabía por donde coger la última viñeta y hoy en clase me vinieron ideas extrañas acerca de Luna y Theodore corriendo por un lago. Y siempre me imaginé que Luna respondería así cuando alguien que le gustara la besara. ¿Vosotros/as no? Por cierto, la canción es totalmente Luna, sino echadle un ojo a la letra xD me encanta._

_En fin, hemos llegado al final de esta pequeña aventura de la Luna y una Serpiente, y como siempre, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión :) Esta vez sí, responderé a todos los reviews, aunque posiblemente tarde siglos xD Si no tenéis cuenta dejadme vuestros mails al firmar, y si me los dejáis dentro del review, ponerles espacios o ff(.)net los borrará. T.T_

_Sólo me queda daros un millón de gracias por darme un voto de confianza con esta pareja extraña. Fue un poco loco imaginarla y un poco loco escribirla. Imagino que también lo habrá sido leerla. _

_Porque a fin de cuentas todos estamos un poco locos :)_

_Gracias, de verdad._

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
